DXD mixed bloodlines
by Neon dagger
Summary: issei decendant of boosted and dividing summary inside test story
1. Chapter 1

DXD Mixed bloodlines

I don't own DXD or any of its characters

The two heavenly dragons fought again and again but eventually their as is known by almost the entire supernatural world their physical bodies were destroyed and their souls were sealed in two separate gears to continue their feud through their wielders by the biblical God.

However, a fact the is known to few even fewer than those privy to the fact that the biblical god was dead was the fact that in total each of the heavenly had one spawn each before they were sealed, a daughter of dividing and as son of boosting, these children would be raised in secrecy and were taught to contain their power to avoid a repeat of the fathers' dispute carrying over to the next generation and avoid the risk of them being hunted but the factions.

Many years passed and eventually the two met and as dragons do when they find an opponent of equal strength they challenged them for their territory these fight ended in a stall mate again and again and eventually an attraction grew between the two and they settled down in what used to be a dragon nesting ground otherwise known as kuoh which was now devil territory but the two settled and within a couple of weeks they were expecting a child.

5 years later

Issei ran from his friend Irina a girl whom he met through his parents and currently they were playing tag much to Irina's despair as she could never seem to tag her friend no matter how close she got but she never gave up and that was something Issei admired and true to his playful nature he often restrained himself so that he didn't out right harm her when they played.

But the two kids had fun and were relatively at peace with their lives as they were but the world as it stood seemed to think this was an act worth punishing as the dragons were discovered by a very specific group of fallen angels or rather the fallen's second in command and those under his command.

The group was currently watching the children with intent of killing the human and kidnapping the hatchling but just as they group began to move Issei's parents arrived but the barrier had finally enclosed itself before it could be canceled and thus realizing that they were no doubt caught the fallen began to attack.

Issei's mom quickly gathered the two children up and moved them away but as she did so she heard her mate roar in pain and she turned in time to see a weapon pierce her mate's head killing him quickly Issei's mom let out a scared whisper "Dragon slayers!" and broke a part of the barrier shoved the two children into the break as she told them to run to Irina's home before she turned to face the fallen transforming as she did so.

test story

feel free to make your own takes on this if you want


	2. Chapter 2

DXD Mixed bloodlines

I don't own DXD or any of its characters

Recap

She told them to run to Irina's home before she turned to face the fallen transforming as she did so.

Currently/7 years later

A thirteen year old Issie in his natural form (dragon) sat up in his bed and looked at the damage he had brought to his bed with his claws and horns.

Issie could only release a sigh at the state of his bed or what was left of it as the poor thing was little more than scrapes of metal springs and fabric Issie stood on all fours and left his bed before changing into his human form.

Issie walked, now up right, up to his dresser before grabbing a set of school cloths that had been placed out the night before dressing and taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror Issie found himself staring at a picture stuck to the frame of the mirror a picture of himself, Irina, and their parents.

Issie smiled sadly at the picture he still remembered when Irina and her parents left he missed them but it was his decision to stay and it was one he stood by despite how tempting it was to accept the offers they still sent him on occasion to move in with them in Italy.

Issie shook his head and left his room for the kitchen where he made himself a quick breakfast and ate it before making a lunch after this he took off for school making sure to grab his school bag (picture a computer bag) as he exited the front door.

5 minutes later

Issie walked to his school his hands in his pockets and his school bag looped around his waist as he entered the grounds he could feel the greedy eyes of the red headed devil watching him from her club room window but he ignored her as he always did until he finally made it inside and into his first class of the day he was greeted by many blank and not quite awake looks which earned a smile from him as he sat in his seat.

Issie always took pride in being one of the more awake people during morning classes earned him plenty of brownie points with his morning teachers.

As well as the ire of his more 'the sun is evil' group at his school but aside from that all was well his grades were great all A s and he kept his supernatural abilities and activities down to a minimum to avoid the devils and other supernatural creatures but with that being said Issie made sure to go camping during the weekends to practice with his powers and he was quite skilled in a few as well as his **Boosting** and **Dividing**.

Issie blinked as the teacher called on him "What…sorry my mind was drifting there." the teacher raised an eyebrow at him before she pointed at the board before speaking.

"Please finish the problem on the board it is in the same vein of work that we were doing yesterday." as she finished talking Issie looked at the board and he began to sweat he wasn't very good at this particular branch of math.

Lunch time

Issie sat with a huff his classes had been more irritating than usual today and that wasn't a good sign for the rest of his day but his day brightened a bit when a little girl with white hair and a cat hair clip sat across form him.

"Hello Koneko how was your day so far?" asked Issie to his companion who looked up at him with a blank stare until Issie finally gave in a pulled a sucker from his bag as well as his own lunch a turkey sandwich and an apple as well as a salad and after setting his food down and handing Koneko her sucker the girl raised her hand and did a 50/50 motion.

"Yeah I understand my days been kinda bad too…I really wish I could just download all this stuff into my head maybe then I wouldn't get a headache every time I tried to learn something new." complained Issie in an over exaggerated way while Koneko watched on unaffected by her seniors display.

Issie suddenly leaned down on the table his eyes very serious as he spoke "I know that you are kinda lonely and I also know about our little winged boss, although it took me a while to figure out that you were a devil and one of Rias' at that, and if you are spending time with me because she told you to I recommend that you stop as I don't take to kindly to being manipulated."

Koneko's eyes widened slightly before she frowned and replied in her quiet tone "You are my friend and you were before she even found out about you." Issie tilted his head as he stared at her looking for any decent before sighing.

"I am sorry Koneko but she been wearing me out with her constant requests and her stalking…you understand why I would be a bit suspicious right?" asked Issie staring at his friend.

"I understand." stated the girl as she nodded softly she didn't necessarily like the fact that Rias was aggressively scouting her friend for her peerage or the fact that Rias had stated that he would be a good trophy/power piece either but Rias was her king and friend.

Issie cracked his neck and gave another sigh before he began eating his lunch occasionally sending smiles at his unholy friend.

After school

Issie began his trek home but he paused as he began to cross the bridge as the sound of footsteps caught his ears and her turned just as a rather beautiful girl came to a stop a few feet away but anymore beauty related thoughts came to a standstill as a specific scent wafted its way to his nose the smell of the fallen was a scent he had made sure to memorize.

The girl spoke suddenly a deep blush on her face as she spoke "I am Yuuma and I would like to go out with you!"

Issie pause and blinked 'really did whatever fallen group that had been watching him think that he was that stupid?' thought Issie to himself as the girl rambled on 'but if he did go on a date with her he could get her alone which means he could kill her.'

"Ok." interrupted Issie causing the girl to stumble over his sudden reply "When would be a good time for me to pick you up?"

Yuuma or Raynare rather couldn't believe that this human this supposed sacred gear holder was this stupid or that he had the gull to interrupt her but she would get her revenge later after their 'date'.

And cut


	3. Chapter 3

DXD Mixed bloodlines

I don't own DXD or any of its characters

The day of Issie's date

Issie was busy straightening out his cloths when he heard a loud knock on his front door he paused in his un-wrinkling and moved through his house sniffing the air as he did so before smiling and opening the door only to receive a hammer fist to the chest making him slide back a few feet.

Koneko rushed in slammed the door shut and rushed to him before tackling him only accomplishing her goal of knocking him over and pinning him solely because he let her to see where she was going with her sudden arrival.

Koneko gripped his shirt tightly and her eyes were narrowed like slits as she glared at him and spoke "Is it true are you really going on a date with a fallen?"

Issie smiled at her before nodding at her "Yes I am going on a date with a fallen I intend on eating her it's been a while since I have eaten anything…fresh and not horribly mutated like the strays that I take care of every once in a while."

Koneko frowned at him before speaking "Rias is planning on having her familiar give you a summon circle…I think that she is hoping that you die or at least wounded enough to the point that you have to use it." Issie raised an eyebrow and began stroking Koneko's head roughly where he guessed her ears would before speaking.

"I will be cautious Koneko please don't stress so much she was just a low level fallen I am fairly certain that she didn't have more than two sets of wings." as he finished talking to her Issie sighed and pulled his hand away before he sat up.

Koneko who was now very close to his face blushed and moved back slightly to help hide her blush and move the conversation along "So you're going on a date to eat her?"

Issie frowned at her before moving further away and standing "No I not going on the date just to kill and eat her she sought me out in a human form in a public place and the fallen rarely ever have good intentions when they interact with regular none supernatural affiliated people so if she attacks she is dead and dinner if not then oh well she goes free." stated Issie.

"Now pardon me but I have a date to attend." continued Issie as he straightened out his cloths and made his way to his front door before opening it and waiting for Koneko who followed after a moment.

After his home was empty of all living beings he closed the and locked it and noted the new tiny fist sized dents in his door before giving one last slightly awkward smile to his cat friend before saying goodbye to which Koneko returned before turning away and walking back to the her home.

Issie took his own route to the meeting place that Yuuma and he had agreed to meet at and after a short walk he was there and waiting he was a few minutes early but it was polite for the guy to wait on his date after all.

He waited five minutes and during that time a girl gave him a flyer, he assumed it was Rias' familiar, before Yuuma finally should up and the smile and scent she wore told Issie exactly how this date was going to end the scent of disgust and hate was ever so sharp even with all the heavy perfume she was wearing.

One semi decent date later

Issie was now resting with his eyes closed by the fountain and this date was almost over or Yuuma felt it was time any way as her scents were increasing in potency and were joined by a new one arousal maybe she got a kick from killing…Issie couldn't really criticize her though as she wasn't the only one with foul intentions for the after date.

After a moment Issie opened his eyes just in time to see Yuuma walk in front of the fountain and give him a sadistic smirk before transforming in front of him spreading her cloths and the bracelet he had bought her to keep up with the hey I am not a dragon I am a human act luckily it was cheap.

Issie having decided that he was going to figure out whom or rather which…part of the fallen faction was after his human persona waited for her to start talkin and like most villainous characters she began to monologue about how he was going to die and that he should blame god and that she wish she could continue with the date but she had other appointments to keep…but no information on who her boss was and due to barrier he just felt go up it was time.

When Issie sighed in what appeared to be annoyance it threw Yuuma/Raynare through several loops which one of which was the fact that she had transformed in front of a supposed to be normal human and threatened his life and he just sighs like he is annoyed.

Issie decided then and there that he was just going to have to force the info out of her he made his dividing gauntlet like arm appear making Raynare freeze.

She had seen a gantlet similar to the one on her would be target's arm but unlike the black, red, and white one in bands with the black separating the white and red with a deep greenish blue orb on the back of the hand worn by the boy in front of her.

The one she had seen before was white and it was when that little devil-human under her beloved superior's wings when he was in his scale mail or whatever it was called so that raised the question what was in front of her.

" **Dividing X10"** stated Issie causing the sphere on his arm to glow and Raynare fell to her knees she couldn't even bring the strength to raise her wings she barely even managed to raise her head to stare at before she was greeted with a sharp toothed smile.

"I had hoped that you would just say who you worked for or were working with during your monologue but it appears that I am going to have to hurt you to get the information I am after." said Issie as he moved around Raynare before placing a foot on her back forcing her to the ground before removing his foot and began removing his shoes.

Raynare was confused when she heard the sound of two thuds and with what little remained of her strength she turned her head to look only to see Issie shirtless and shoeless and working on his pant and she gave a gasp of terror was he going to violate her?

Issie noticed her looking at him and rolled his eyes having guessed what she thought he was going to do but she was of course wrong.

Finally dropping his pants he began to change his skin became scales his gauntlet like arm became even more alive looking and even grew spikes it looked more and more like it was a natural part of his body and his other arm previously bare now sported a similar gauntlet to the other and the fingers that came from the gauntlet like appendages were black with a deep red outline.

Issie now looked like a dragon with a humanoid body type (think smaller more human sized version of Issie's Juggernaut drive in the series only with the new colors) it was rather scary looking to Raynare who still couldn't manage the muscle power to crawl away or even manage the magical energy to teleport away and somewhere in the back of her head she wondered why the barrier she had set up hadn't fallen yet as she was no longer able to supply it, unknown to her Issie was now pumping the energy he stole from her into it, as this draconic being approached her apparently done with its transformation.

The now clawed feet were pressed into her back and a sharp clawed hand gripped each of her wings and suddenly Raynare knew she was in for a whole different ride than what she was expecting and the sharp tug that sent agony up her spine seconds later only confirmed that.

" **If you tell me who you work for I will not rip your wings out…how does that sound?"** Stated Issie while giving another, slightly rougher, tug on the one of the wings earning a gasp of pain from Raynare.

Raynare was at her core a coward a greedy coward but a coward no the less but she was also prideful and full of herself so when she refused to respond Issie sighed and let go of one of her wings and for a moment Raynare thought he was going to let her go…until she felt the hand on her other move down a bit before it was joined by its twin.

" **You seem to think that silence is an option so let's start with something simple."** Issie stopped talking for a moment before snapping one of the bones in her wings **"What is your actual name?"**

Issie waited while Raynare's cries died down before asking again this time her answer was immediate "Raynare my name is Raynare!" she screamed.

To this his eyes narrowed, Raynare that name sounded familiar and suddenly his eye lid began to twitch as he remembered where he had heard that name before it was from that fallen angel Azazel who taught at Kuoh and once tried to recruit him… needless to say he failed.

But they still communicated sometimes and were on good terms and when they did talk Azazel always had something to say about some of his subordinates sometimes good sometimes bad but he almost always mentioned Raynare as according to him she suffered from some kind of puppy love and often tried to earn his affection by taking things a little too far when it came to his orders.

However if she was here trying to kill him it was likely that Azazel ordered them to watch him made for a recruitment opportunity but omitted the fact that he was a dragon or that he knew of the supernatural and the small group Raynare worked with or maybe just Raynare herself decided that it meant that Azazel wanted him dead.

Issie growled and backed away from Raynare ignoring her shaky taunts as he moved back to his pants changing back into his human form as he did so before slipping on the pants and fishing his pockets before pulling out a phone and dialing up Azazel's number.

After a few rings the phone picked up "Hello Issie finally decided to join me?" asked Azazel somehow giving the feeling that he was smiling on his end of the phone.

Issie however was having none of it "No I actually have one of your…I have Raynare in front of me she tried to ki-attack me a few moments ago but I have her in a weakened state and I snapped one of her wings I would like you to come and pick her up." Issie heard the sound of cloths moving as Azazel was no doubt starting to stand.

"Where are you right now Issie?" asked Azazel his tone lacking it usual playfulness.

"I am at the park with the really big fountain." replied Issie getting a grunt in response from Azazel before a magic circle appeared and a brown haired man with blond bangs appeared.

"She is over there." stated Issie as he put up his phone and pointed at Raynare with his free hand Issie then put on his shirt and then his socks and finally his shoes before turning to face Azazel who was talking in hushed tones to Raynare and from the look on her face she was getting a verbal lashing of epic proportions.

After a bit Azazel sighed and pulled Raynare over his shoulders and began to move back to the magic circle which hadn't faded yet before pausing at Issie "I am really sorry for this is there any way I could pay you back?" asked Azazel bowing slightly and as well as making Raynare bow via lowering her body slightly.

Issie paused in thought before replying "Well I was intending on eating her but after finding out she was one of yours I couldn't so a good meal would do Azazel." finished Issie while ignoring Raynare's terrified gasp and scared looks.

Issie waved goodbye as Azazel teleported out before making his way home.

Issie, now going home with a significantly less than full stomach decided to stop for a late dinner before finally heading home as he had school the very next day.

Next day

Issie held his breath as he entered the school ground and almost immediately felt a pair of amber eyes burn into him he looked around and found Koneko glaring as he had suspected while sitting on a bench near the lunch room doors but even from that distance her eyes were scorching.

And cut


End file.
